


Harmonia dusz

by Kafian



Series: Diablo III mini-series PL [1]
Category: Diablo III
Genre: Dancing and Singing, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, M/M, One Shot, POV Third Person, Post-War, References to PTSD, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafian/pseuds/Kafian
Summary: Po pokonaniu Maltaela odprawiono huczne świętowanie. Podczas niego dokonano wielkich czynów, opowiedziano niebywałe historie oraz usłyszano niespodziewane wyznania.
Relationships: Eirena the Enchantress & Kormac the Templar, Eirena the Enchantress & Lyndon the Scoundrel, Female Wizard (Diablo III) & Myriam Jahzia, Kormac the Templar/Lyndon the Scoundrel
Series: Diablo III mini-series PL [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862959
Kudos: 2





	Harmonia dusz

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Harmony of souls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769781) by [Kafian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafian/pseuds/Kafian)



> Już dawno chciałam napisać coś z Diablo, ale jakoś nie było okazji. Jako że kwarantanna dalej trwa, to od nowa przeszłam całe Diablo III i zauważyłam ciekawy content, mający całkiem spory potencjał. Przynajmniej jeśli o shipy chodzi.
> 
> Narrator jest tutaj dość specyficzny; kieruje nim melancholia, optymizm i coś jeszcze, czego nie potrafię określić.
> 
> Od razu ostrzegam, że mimo nagłego wolnego od pracy, nie napisałam niczego długiego lub satysfakcjonującego. Ciężko mi ponownie wrócić do pisania, brak weny; mam tradycyjnego bloka. Jakoś jednak trzeba go przezwyciężyć, czyż nie?
> 
> ENG info: This fanfiction will be translated into English. Just give me some time.

  
Śpiewy, wiwaty oraz gromkie salwy śmiechu roznosiły się wśród świętujących, którzy po raz pierwszy mogli zaznać odrobiny szczęścia. Zwycięstwo nad Maltaelem wzbudziło w ludzkości nadzieję. Ten jeden wieczór, ta noc, była ich przerwą od ciągłego smutku i żalu, które ogarniały ich dusze. Wszyscy przerwali odbudowę miast, gospodarstw i świątyń, aby choć na moment oderwać się od bolesnej rzeczywistości. W końcu istotą wszelkiej egzystencji było czerpanie przyjemności z drobnostek, gnanie do przodu, nie zmierzając na trudności, rzucane nam nieustannie przez Los. Życie, a zwłaszcza to ludzkie, było tak ulotne, że nie sposób było zagubić się w poszukiwaniu własnego sensu, celu oraz najskrytszych marzeń.

Takie też dylematy posiadali nasi bohaterowie. Niektórzy z nich niechętnie odstąpili o krok od swej obranej ścieżki. A zwłaszcza jedna jak dotąd niezwyciężona, nefalemka…

— Nie wierzę, że dałam się w to wciągnąć.

— Ależ moja droga, tobie najbardziej należy się przerwa od ratowania świata — rzekła z uśmiechem Myriam, ciągnąc czarodziejkę w stronę tańczących ludzi. — Uwierz mi na słowo, poczujesz się o stokroć lepiej, gdy zjednasz się z innymi.

Nefalemka nie wyglądała na całkowicie przekonaną, jednak pozwoliła Myriam na pokazanie jej uroków chwilowej beztroskości.

Tymczasem przy jednym ze stołów, gdzie w najlepsze panowała uczta, pewna zaklinaczka chichotała, nie mogąc się powstrzymać na widok zagubionej nefalemki.

— Czyż nie wygląda to zabawnie? — zapytała swoich kompanów, którzy poszli za jej spojrzeniem.

Wyglądało na to, że każda z bawiących się osób wokół grajków, chciała zatańczyć z czarodziejką. Ta, swoją drogą, musiała czuć się wyjątkowo zawstydzoną, jak i zdezorientowaną tym nagłym zainteresowaniem. Jednak kiedy ludzie nie zamartwiali się dniami i nocami o swoje życie, potrafili dostrzec piękno i urok czarodziejki, której nawet niezgrabne ruchy nie wystarczyły, aby odstraszyć samych zainteresowanych jej osobą. Myriam za to krążyła tanecznym krokiem wokół nefalemki, śpiewając o jej wręcz boskich czynach i niezliczonych zwycięstwach. Mieszkańcy świętujący niedaleko wsłuchiwali się w opowieści, które zapierały dech w piersiach już przy pierwszych zdaniach.

— Nasza towarzyszka najwyraźniej znalazła nowy cel w życiu — zażartował Lyndon, sącząc powoli wino. — Bliżej zaznajomić się z ludzkimi tradycjami. I z samymi ludźmi również.

— Przyda jej się trochę spokoju od ciągłych walk — stwierdziła zaklinaczka, przebierając dłonią miskę z winogronami. — Mam nadzieję, że trochę swawoli sprawi, że zacznie dostrzegać również piękno, a nie jedynie zło panujące na świecie. Zło, które za wszelką cenę trzeba zgładzić.

— Zło nigdy nie zginie — zabrzmiał głos Tyraela zza jej pleców, na co dziewczyna podskoczyła zdziwiona. — Nie znaczy to jednak, iż powinniśmy stale się zamartwiać. Nauczyłem się, że czasem warto „żyć chwilą”, jak to ludzie mawiają.

— Tyraelu, nie poznaję cię! — zaśmiała się Eirena, wstając ze swojego miejsca. — Skoro twoim pragnieniem jest żyć chwilą, nie pozostaje mi nic innego, jak zaproszenie cię do tańca.

Mężczyzna wyglądał na zaskoczonego propozycją zaklinaczki, jednak ujął jej dłoń w swoją z uśmiechem na twarzy. Odeszli w stronę tańczących, tym samym pozostawiając dwóch bohaterów samych sobie.

Lyndon obserwował świętujących ludzi i przez chwilę nawet rozmyślał dołączenie do nich. Coś mu jednak podpowiadało, aby pozostał na swoim miejscu. A tym czymś wcale, ależ to wcale nie były ukradkowe spojrzenia templariusza, który siedział obok niego przy stole.

— Chcesz mi coś powiedzieć, Kormacu? — zapytał, gdy już nie potrafił znieść tej dziwnej szopki, którą mężczyzna odstawiał. — Jeśli tak, to śmiało. Każdy temat będzie lepszy od siedzenia w ciszy, przyjacielu.

Przez chwilę zdawał się walczyć sam ze sobą, czy powinien poruszać tego typu sprawę. Jednak nie dawała mu ona chwili wytchnienia. Zwłaszcza że zmierzał się z problemami o podobnej naturze. Czuł się okłamany, zhańbiony i wykorzystany. A do Zakonu żywił jedynie negatywne uczucia i emocje. Złość i chęć zemsty były w nim najsilniejsze. Nieważne, że pozbył się przywódcy. Na świecie znajdowało się mnóstwo templariuszy, niezdających sobie sprawy o nikczemnych taktykach Zakonu. Żyli oni w obłudzie, a jedynym czego pragnął Kornac, to wybudzić ich z tej iluzji. Wiedział, że wiązać się to będzie z ich bólem, tym samym, który obecnie odczuwał on sam, jednak wiedza o prawdzie była znacznie ważniejsza.

— Wydajesz się tak spokojny, mimo faktu dowiedzenia się prawdy o zabójcy twego brata. — Ściszył głos, nie chcąc, aby ktoś go usłyszał. Jednak, aby jego słowa zostały usłyszane przy głośnych śpiewach i muzyce, musiał nieco przybliżyć się do szelmy, który uniósł jedynie brwi, niewzruszony.

— To prawda, że na początku ta informacja mną wstrząsnęła… — przyznał uczciwie. — Przeżyłem jednak my wszyscy przeżyliśmy tak wiele okrutnych wydarzeń, iż jestem przekonany, że nic już nie potrafi wytrącić mnie z równowagi.

Westchnął, jego ramiona nieco opadły, jakby ciężar z nich ulotnił się wraz z ostatnim słowem szczerego wyznania.

Wprawdzie, czuł złość względem pasierbicy i pragnął zemścić się za śmierć brata oraz dowiedzieć się, czemuż to kobieta ta posunęła się do tak brutalnego czynu. Cały czas myślał, że to właśnie jego brata kochała, że żyli szczęśliwie, do momentu aż Edlin nie trafił do więzienia. A może w ten sposób chciała się zemścić na nim? W końcu to jego czyny doprowadziły do zniewolenia Edlina. Teoria ta nie miała sensu, skoro Rea kochała jego brata… chyba że, nie, to nie mogło być prawdą. Już w niczym nie widział logiki, w żadnej ze swoich teorii. Dlatego też przestał je snuć i zwrócił całą swoją uwagę na Kormaca, który wydawał się z czymś zmagać.

— A cóż to cię martwi, przyjacielu?

— Nie potrafię pogodzić się z tym, jak ślepy byłem na haniebne czyny Zakonu. Gdyby nie słowa nefalemki, nigdy nie zacząłbym szukać drugiego dna, tym samym dowiadując się prawdy o moich dotychczasowych braciach. — Przerwał, przenosząc swoje spojrzenie na szelmę, który wpatrywał się w niego z takim zrozumieniem, że templariuszowi na krótki moment odebrało oddech. Szybko się jednak zreflektował, kontynuując swój wywód. — To okropne uczucie zżera mnie od środka, myśli i wspomnienia powracają do mnie, a umysł wydaje się szaleć. Jak długo będę musiał się jeszcze zmagać z tym brzemieniem? I czy uda mi się wyzwolić pozostałych od przeogromnego bólu, który wywołany zostanie przez prawdę?

— Cóż… — zaczął szelma, nie wiedząc, od czego konkretnie zacząć. Poszedł więc za głosem własnych odczuć i przekonań, aby jak najlepiej ulżyć przyjacielowi w walce ze swoimi demonami. — Potrzebujesz czasu, mój drogi. Czasu, towarzystwa przyjaciół i chociaż kilkudniowej przerwy od bitew.

Położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i ścisnął lekko, na co templariusz słabo się uśmiechnął… ale jednak  _ uśmiechnął _ , a to już było coś! Jeszcze trochę, a uda mu się sprawić, żeby zaśmiał się szczerze. To by dopiero było osiągnięcie. Cóż, spróbować nie zaszkodzi.

— To jak? Toast za lepsze jutro? — zaproponował, unosząc swój kufel wina. — Albo nawet za lepsze dzisiaj, po co czekać!

Kormac pokręcił głową, niedowierzając w to, jak towarzystwo szelmy potrafiło przywrócić go na ziemię. 

Po toaście zaczęli rozmawiać na o niebo lżejsze tematy. O zabawnych przypadkach z życia ich i innych ludzi, których poznali na swojej drodze. O swoich przyjaciołach, bawiących się wśród mieszkańców. O swoim dzieciństwie, najlepszych jego chwilach. Po prostu o wszystkim, co kojarzyło się im dobrze.

Po pewnym czasie jednak tematów zabrakło. Wrócili do cichej obserwacji. Ta jednak nie było zbyt stymulującym zajęciem, więc powrócili do tego, co od początku ich znajomości wychodziło im najlepiej. Do drażnienia się.

— Jak tak ciągle będziesz marszczyć brwi, to dorobisz się jeszcze większych zmarszczek. — Dotknął palcami jego czoła, próbując rozmasować grymas, który utrzymywał się na jego twarzy.

— Wiek robi swoje — odparł poważnie, na co szelma przewrócił oczami. Kiedy Kormac złapał go za dłoń, odsuwając ją od swojej twarzy, ten wydał z siebie dźwięk zaskoczenia. — Więc opanuj się, proszę.

— Ależ jestem opanowany. Jak nigdy wcześniej. — Splótł ich palce razem, nie puszczając, nawet gdy dostrzegł niepewność w oczach templariusza. — Co teraz czujesz, Kormacu?

— Czuję potrzebę zaczerpnięcia trochę świeżego powietrza — wymamrotał, wstając ze swojego miejsca, z trudnością stawiając kolejne kroki. Co dziwne, mężczyzna wypił jedynie jeden kufel wina. Nie była to wystarczająca ilość, aby upić młodzieńca, a co dopiero wyrośniętego wojownika!

— Ależ my jesteśmy na świeżym powietrzu! — przypomniał mu, pokazując na ognisko, które ludzie rozpalili wokół namiotów.

— Dobrze wiesz, co mam na myśli. — Po tych słowach zaczął oddalać się od szelmy, w tylko sobie znanym kierunku.

— Otóż nie tym razem, przyjacielu — powiedział pod nosem, ruszając za templariuszem, którego zachowanie go trochę zmartwiło.

Dogonił go, ciesząc się, że przed świętowaniem wyzbyli się ze swoich zbroi. Bez nich, wszelkie ruchy mógł wykonywać o stokroć łatwiej, bez niepotrzebnego wysiłku.

Znaleźli się niedaleko bram. Kormac odnalazł najwyraźniej swoje upragnione powietrze, bo stał spokojnie, bez podrygiwania. 

— Wystarczająco rześko? — Mężczyzna pokiwał głową, uśmiechając się do szelmy. 

I znowu nastała między nimi cisza. Tym razem jednak nie była to ta niekomfortowa, gdzie nie wiedzieli, co powiedzieć. Teraz, zagłębili się w swych myślach, starając się odkryć, co myślał ten drugi. Panowałaby idealna cisza, gdyby nie echo ludzkich śpiewów i śmiechów.

Z zamyślenia wyrwało go uczucie, że znowu był obserwowany. Wcale się nie zdziwił, kiedy przyłapał Kormaca na kolejnych ukradkowych spojrzeniach.

— Czyżbyś chciał mi coś wyznać, mój drogi? — Stanął przodem do mężczyzny, do którego zaczął się przybliżać, chcąc znaleźć w jego emocjach wyjaśnienie tegoż dziwnego zachowania.

— Ja, tak właściwie nie wiem, co chciałem powiedzieć — wybełkotał, a na każdy kolejny krok w przód szelmy, on robił jeden w tył.

Uśmiech mężczyzny poszerzył się, kiedy templariusz zderzył się plecami o mur, tuż obok głównej bramy. Koniec uciekania. 

Na tę właśnie chwilę szelma czekał przez cały wieczór. Sam na sam ze swoim drogim przyjacielem. Z dala od spojrzeń ludzi, z dala od ciążącego im brzemienia. 

Lyndon w czasie oczekiwania na jakieś słowa Kormaca zaczął bawić się sznurkami jego koszuli. Tym sposobem miał pretekst, aby wpatrywać się w połowie odsłoniętą klatkę piersiową mężczyzny. Tak, o wiele łatwiej było podziwiać jego ciało, kiedy nie miał na sobie całej zbroi. Doprawdy, tak się ukrywać, to dopiero był grzech!

Jednak nie tylko te aspekty Kormaca fascynowały szelmę. Przede wszystkim podziwiał go za jego prawdomówną naturę. Prostolinijność była czymś ciężkim do osiągnięcia w czasach niepewności lub strachu. Kormac nie obawiał się tego, że ktoś go skrytykuje za małą ilość finezji, czy delikatności. Nie to było priorytetem według niego, oj nie. To odwaga, lojalność i niepoddawanie się uczyniło go tak silnym mężczyzną. Przyjaciół swych chronił, jak tylko potrafił. Gotów był porzucić swoje dotychczasowe przekonania, aby żyć w zgodzie z innymi. Mógł również szczerze przed sobą przyznać, iż wreszcie stał się wolnym człowiekiem. Z dala od kłamstw Zakonu jak ich bolesnych i niemoralnych zasad.

Jedyne, czego Kormac obecnie potrzebował to oparcie w bliskich, czasu na wyleczenie przez lata niezagojonych ran oraz wiedzy, że nieważne, co się stanie, to nigdy nie pozostanie sam na sam ze swoimi demonami.

I właśnie taką osobą chciał być dla niego Lyndon. Dobrym przyjacielem, a jeśli mu się poszczęści to też wiernym kochankiem. 

Poczuł na swojej twarzy ciepłe dłonie Kormaca, który otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć. Nic jednak z nich nie wychodziło. Normalnie w takiej sytuacji Lyndon by rzucił słowem, aby jeszcze bardziej zawstydzić mężczyznę. Teraz jednak jedynym, czego pragnął, to chłonięcie ciepła tej niespodziewanej bliskości.

Został nagle pociągnięty do pocałunku, na co jęknął w usta mężczyzny. W żadnym wypadku nie spodziewał się tak stanowczego zagrania. Oczekiwał bardziej nieśmiałe muśnięcie w policzek, a nie pełen namiętności pocałunek. Cieszył go jednak fakt, że mężczyzna potrafił się z nim porozumieć, nawet jeśli nie poprzez słowa, to odnalazł odpowiednią dla siebie alternatywę.

— Niezmiernie mi to pochlebia — oznajmił po odzyskaniu oddechu, wpatrując się uważnie w przyjaciela. — I nie ukrywam, z chęcią kontynuowałbym w jakimś bardziej prywatnym miejscu.

Kormac trwał w ciszy, znów wyglądając na zagubionego. Lyndon wyczuł jego niezdecydowanie, więc zaproponował coś mniej ekstremalnego. 

— Odpoczynek posłuży naszym duszom.

**Author's Note:**

> no beta we die like man
> 
> Planuję napisać jeszcze dwa shoty powiązane z tą pracą. Ze strony czarodziejki oraz zaklinaczki.


End file.
